1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for identifying strategic partnerships and customer relationships.
2. Related Art
Credit card providers and merchants are continuously seeking to find ways to present and offer purchasing incentives to customers. For example, if a customer shows an affinity for flying on a particular airline, and choosing to stay at a particular hotel chain, then it is to the advantage of the airline, hotel, and credit card provider to offer packaged incentives. The packaged incentives may require the customer to use the respective credit card when purchasing a package deal for both the airline tickets and hotel accommodations. What is needed is a system, method and computer program product to identify such potential mutual customers and potential strategic partnerships between merchants.